


Camping story

by CheesiPinky



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bonfire, Camping, Gen, Happy Ending, Portia is sad, angsty??, mazelinka is mentioned, she wants to spend time with her brother, story time with Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: The main group (no Lucio) go out on a camping.





	Camping story

After the main events on that awful Masquerade, the group decided to take a vacation: Nadia from being a Countess, Portia from working day and night through the castle, Asra and (y/n) from the shop and Julian from his new clinic. After a group reunion in the palace drinking tea, they decided to spend a night camping on a clean part of the forest, as it was in a part really far from the population, Asra proposed to invite Muriel as he was also on the masquerade and he would like being on the forest.

He refused at first because he did not like being with people (apart from Asra) but after the magician’s persistence he decided to go.

Nadia volunteered to take everybody on a carriage and then send the carriage back to the palace, they all agreed (except Muriel, he was going by feet).

Now, on the present, they really believed that was a bad idea, the carriage. Five people inside a really small space wasn’t the best idea they ever had, but they were already on their way to the forest and they were not going to stop now. Nadia and Asra were in the seats behind the horse rider, both of them were a little bit uncomfortable pressing against each other, but they comforted themselves seeing the seats on front of them: Julian, (y/n) and Portia (with Julian in the middle) were really having a problem there, not only they were pressed against each other but the poor Julian (being sandwiched by his current couple and his sister), being as tall as he was, he had his legs against his chests and his arms trying to distanciate himself from the top part of the carriage.

Finally they arrived to the forest, Muriel already waiting with Inanna by his side. The Countess was the first one to get out, then Asra, Portia, and finally Julian that helped (y/n) to get out, offering his hand so the apprentice would not fall. Portia looked at his brother and smiled, it was the first time she has ever seen his brother so fond on a relationship (he had, and he loved his previous couples, but this apprentice was something different).

‘’Have you been waiting long?’’ asked Asra looking towards Muriel.  
‘’... Not much’’ the mountain man said ‘’I brought clothes for the tents’’  
‘’I think we have bring some with ourselves too’’ said Nadia taking a huge backpack from the carriage’s rear part.  
‘’Should we start placing the tents now?’’ asked Portia full of enthusiasm.  
‘’... It may be the best idea’’ Muriel said moving towards the part of the forest with more trees to look for sticks to build the tent.

The group followed the tall man and started looking for strong sticks. Portia smiled taking a huge stick on her hands and turned around to look at his brother to show him the strong stick she found, but she stopped on her tracks when she saw her brother with two long but slim sticks placed, with help of his hands, on his head, running to scare (y/n), they shouted, not really expecting Julian to do that, and they let the sticks fall from their arms, Julian and the apprentice laughed after that and he kissed his couple’s forehead and helped them to pick up the sticks again.

Portia was happy, she really was, Julian looked happy and there was nothing she wanted more than her brother’s happiness, he had been through a lot and it comforted her knowing that he was now with something he cared about and that feeling of love and protection was coming from the other side of the couple too.

But she was spending her brother to scare her like the old times when he would scare her and she (as she was still a little kid) would cry, making Mazelinka scold the poor red haired guy.

She decided to let it be and show the big stick to Nadia, who was surprised to see such a huge stick begin hold by such a shirt girl.

They spent two hours looking for sticks and, after collecting all the sticks they could find, they let them all on a pile to see which stick fitted more with which tent.

‘’Julian, help me with this stick’’ (Y/n) asked their boyfriend, and he came fast and helped, taking the stick so the apprentice would tie them with a rope. ‘’Finished’’  
‘’Now the clothes on top’’ Julian said going to look for the clothes.

Portia was there looking for some clothes to prepare the tent with Nadia.

‘’Do you need any help, Pasha?’’ the older brother asked picking some clothes.  
‘’Not really’’ she answered taking the clothes the Countess took with her for her own tent ‘’Do you need any help, Ilya?’’  
‘’Not really’’ he smiled, making her sister smile too.

Portia took the clothes and placed them on top of the sticks, being careful to make an entrance between them so they could go inside with no problem.

‘’You are really good with this type of things, Portia’’ Nadia smiled entering inside to place a blanket on the floor so no insect would get inside (or at least try).  
‘’Of course I’m good, i did a lot of things when i was traveling with Mazelinka, as Ilya was too busy being sick’’ she lied on the last part as a joke.  
‘’I heard you! And that’s a lie!’’ Julian shouted from the inside of his tent.

Portia laughed and Nadia smiled at her as she got out of the tent. The red haired girl looked at the other two tents (they were going to share) and saw that they were already finished.

‘’What do you want to do now?’’ asked the magician.  
‘’Now!’’ shouted a little purple snake climbing Asra’s arm.  
‘’You brought Faust?’’ (y/n) asked patting the snake’s head.  
‘’Not that i remember? Did you hide on my backpack without me noticing?’’   
‘’Hide!’’  
‘’Well, you have the answer there’’ Asra smiled.  
‘’What about a bonfire?’’ the apprentice asked raising their hand a bit to show that they had an idea.  
‘’Oh yeah! And we tell stories while cooking something!’’ Julian was really happy with the idea, mostly because he could tell stories.  
‘’Talking about food, have you guys brought any food?’’ Portia asked remembering that the Countess did not bring any food with her.

The group fell silence.

Well, apparently no one brought food.

‘’Please guys, don’t talk everybody at once’’ Portia laughed ‘’So we need to find for food’’  
‘’Muriel and i can go to look for fish on the river’’ Asra suggested.  
‘’Me and Portia can go to look for fruits’’ Nadia suggested too.  
‘’That leave us two to light up the bonfire’’ Julian smiled at the apprentice.

And like that, the group separated to look for food and light up the bonfire.

Nadia and Portia were looking for any kind of fruit that did not have poison on them and they found a little bush with some berries.

‘’We can pick this berries! This blue color shows that they are not poisonous’’ Nadia said taking a few and placing them on her dress, helping with one hand to make a little bag with the skirt part of the dress.

But Portia was not paying attention, she was thinking about her childhood with Julian and how she missed those times on the ship with him and Mazelinka, not only childhood but when Julian was not running away from the law and before the plague, they spent a lot of time together and often visited Mazelinka and ate with her.

He now has a couple and she understand, she loves and loved someone too, but she wanted to spend a little more of time with the only family she has left (from blood at least), but he is busy now with dates and the clinic and the new house he was buying with the apprentice.

‘’Portia, are you ok?’’ Nadia asked waving her hand in the eyes of the red haired girl.  
‘’Did you say something?’’ Pasha asked coming back to the real world.  
‘’I picked some berries, do you want to find more fruits?’’ the Countess asked ‘’Having something in mind?’’  
‘’We can look for some fruits on the trees and nope, nothing, don’t worry milady’’ she smiled walking towards the trees.

Nadia sighed and followed her.

Some minutes later both girls arrived to the place were the bonfire was being held and realized that they were the last ones to arrive as the fish was already being cooked.

‘’Did you have any problem?’’ Muriel asked showing a little bit of concern on his voice.  
‘’We found a huge bear and we had to fight it!’’ Portia lied as a joke again and laughed.  
‘’Poor bear’’ Julian laughed too.  
‘’No problems, we were just looking for more fruits’’ Nadia explained placing all the fruits near the bonfire.

Julian and (Y/n) used the sticks that were left from the tents to create the fire and placed some more sticks to use as benches.

Everybody took on their hands one fish and started eating it.

‘’This is really good’’ Asra commented taking another bite.  
‘’It indeed is’’ Nadia bit on her fish too.  
‘’Julian, do you want to tell the stories now?’’ (Y/n) asked smiling seeing how Julian’s eyes lighted up after saying that.  
‘’Yes!’’

Everybody groaned but listened closely to the stories he was telling, Portia already knew almost all of them but she liked the way her brother told stories, he has always been good, even when they were kids and Portia was scared on the ship and he started telling her stories he made up.

She would always ask for the same story: the pirate princess and the turtle island.

At some point of the night, tired of the stories, Asra took a flute from his backpack and started playing a melody with it, Muriel accompanied hitting the sticks as if it was a drum.

Portia got up and was about to start dancing when she saw Julian and the apprentice slow dancing, she was going to dance like a maniac on the tables of the Rowdy Raven, now she was shy about it.

Nadia got up too and placed a hand on Portia’s shoulder and smiled at her when she turned around.

They started slow dancing too with the melody.

Half an hour later they were so tired they decided to throw water at the bonfire and go to sleep, Faust and Inanna were staying outside in case something happened. Portia entered the tent she was supposed to be sharing with Nadia and laid down.

Julian kissed his couple and approached Portia’s tent and entered to lay down too.

‘’And the Countess?’’ Portia asked confussed.  
‘’We decided to switch tents, she is sleeping with (Y/n)’’ he said getting comfortable. ‘’This reminds me of when we were kids and we would sleep on the same bed because you were scared’’  
‘’Those were good times’’ Portia smiled looking at his brother.  
‘’Indeed, dear Pasha’’ he smiled too.  
‘’Can you tell me a story?’’ Portia asked shyly.  
‘’Ages has passed since you last asked that question’’ he moved to look at the top part of the tent ‘’and the answer will always be the same, which story do you want me to tell you?’’  
‘’What about the pirate princess and the turtle island?’’  
‘’Ah, a classic i see’  
‘’It will always be my favorite’’  
‘’Well, get comfortable, because here i go…’’

**Author's Note:**

> The end, when Portia and Julian share the tent, comes as an inspiration of some headcannons from Bazzpop on Tumblr, if you read this, thank you for letting me use that :D


End file.
